United Republic High
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Korra isn't your typical 17 year old girl. She is the Avatar and has to deal with the her duties, school and her humongous crush her best friend Asami. Sadly, Asami is dating Mako. Will Korra be able to defeat the leader of the Equalists and be able to get the girl? Or she crumble under pressure? Life as a high school student is never easy sadly. Au-ish with some bending.
1. Being A Friend

United Republic High ch. 1

* * *

Korra is a 17 year old girl living in Republic City. She's been living here for the last 3 years now, training to become a fully realized Avatar. The ten always wanted to be the Avatar since she was a little girl. She knew that she was when she was able to bend earth, water, fire at the tender age of four. She is originally a water bender but able to bend the other elements as well.

The Order of the White Lotus came to her parents to start her training. Korra was excited to start but didn't want to leave her family behind. Her water bending master Katara argue back with the Order to let her family come along. After hours of arguing and negotiating, The Order of the White Lotus allow Korra to see her family while she trains.

Over the next 10 years, the young Avatar trained in water bending, earth bending, and fire bending. The Order drilled her endlessly and without fail. After they tested her in all three, Korra would be allowed to train in Air with Katara's son Tenzin. The young Avatar passed with flying colors at the age of 14. The Order held their end of the bargain and let Korra go to Tenzin who lives in Republic City at the moment.

After a lot of begging on Korra's part and Katara's insistent, the Order of the White Lotus sent the young Avatar sent her to live with the air nomad and his family. Tenzin didn't mind having Korra living with him as long as she does well in school. His conditions on training was that Korra attend school like other teenagers her age. The water tribe girl was excited about going to high school since she's been home schooled by the Order her entire life. Korra was amazed with how big the school was and got lost, looking for her locker.

The young Avatar walked through the hallway, not looking were she was going and bumped into someone. They both fell on the floor, rubbing their heads.

"Ouch, what hit me?" Korra asked rubbing her forehead.

"Actually you walked into me"

Korra looked to who she bumped into and it was a girl with really amazing green eyes. The girl has porcelain skin that seem so flawless and wavy black hair that goes almost to her waist. She was wearing the school's uniform which consist of a white with a red sweater vest over it, a grey skirt that comes down about a inch or two above her knees, black 3 inch boots.

Korra is a tomboy and hates wearing skirts or anything of that sort. She wearing white button down shirt with 3 of the top buttons revealing a light blue shirt that says 'Deal With It' in white lettering, black pants and blue high-tops. In the darker teen's opinion, the paler girl is the most beautiful that she ever seen.

"S-Sorry about that. I was looking for my locker and I wasn't looking where I was going" Korra said offering the girl a hand.

The girl took Korra's head and the young Avatar realized that the raven haired girl towers over her.

"_Dammit, even without the heels she still towers over me. What the hell?_" Korra thought frowning a little.

"It's okay, I was looking for my locker too. My name's Asami by the way" Asami said smiling.

"I'm Korra, nice to meetcha" Korra said grinning.

"Nice to meet you too. Maybe our locker are next to each other" Asami said hopefully.

This is Asami's second year here and knows her way around. She was willing to show the shorter girl around and Korra really appreciates it. The girls look for their lockers together for about 3 minutes before stopping at locker #215. They both reached for the lock and stared at each other in confusion.

"This is my locker" Asami said raising an eyebrow.

"No, it mine" Korra said frowning.

The young Avatar showed the raven haired girl the paper with her locker number and the combination. Asami was given a piece of paper with the same information.

"What the heck? They gave us the same locker" Asami said scratching her head.

"I guess so. We can… share it, if you want" Korra said unsure of how the other girl will react.

"I don't mind if you don't" Asami said equally unsure.

Korra smiles and held out her hand. Asami smiles and shakes the darker girl's hand. This is a start of a beautiful friendship as the two goes to pick up their schedules. The rest is history. Korra and Asami have been best friends and still sharing the same locker. The raven haired girl is at the top of her class in the terms of grades while the young Avatar is able to hold her own considering she hates doing homework that she gets.

The older girl helps the shorter girl with the subjects that she has difficulties with while training in air bending. Korra had a real hard time learning air but after about 2 years after living with Tenzin, she was able to unlock her air bending abilities when she was 16. The water tribe girl was overjoyed by this revelation but the air nomad didn't let up on the training.

Korra didn't care one or another since she's now able to bend all four elements at will. The darker girl did make a friend other than Asami and his name is Bolin. He's an earth bender and is one of the most kindest people that Korra has ever met but she couldn't say that about this older brother Mako. He didn't really like her that much but the young Avatar didn't care if he did or not.

She met Bolin in her Geometry class her first year at United Republic. Her first thought of Mako was that he's a pretty boy with an attitude. He's the captain of the basketball ball team and a fire bender. Bolin and Mako live in the shitty part of Republic City since they couldn't afford live anywhere else. They lost their parents when they were younger and Mako has taken care of Bolin ever since.

He has taken various odd jobs since then even running numbers for a local gang: The Agni Kais. Mako has long broken away from them since he was able to get a stable job at the power plant. Asami fell in love with him and it broke Korra's heart into tiny pieces. The darker girl fell in love the paler girl since the day they met. She was finding more and more things to love about Asami.

The young Avatar knew that she didn't have a chance with the taller girl but she was letting holding out on some hope that it might change. The only one that knows about her crush is Bolin and he caught Korra staring at Asami a little bit longer than she should have. The darker teen made him swear to secretary that he wouldn't say a word.

Korra didn't want Asami to know and stop being her friend. She has long told the paler girl that she was bisexual and Asami was fine with it as long as Korra was happy. The taller did try to fix the young Avatar with Bolin once since the young earth bender had a crush on her once. The two did give it a shot but it didn't work out. Bolin was a little disappointed but the two remain best buds.

Korra couldn't see Bolin anything more than a really good friend. School had ended about 5 minutes ago and the darker girl was waiting for the paler girl to come out. They were going to hang out since Korra didn't have training that day. She was waiting on the steps when Asami busted through the front entrance of the school, angrily.

Korra could see the stream coming out of her friend's ears and runs after. The taller was clearly angry about something and the shorter girl wasn't too sure of what it was.

"Asami, what's wrong?" Korra asked concerned.

Asami shouldn't say anything and just continues to walk away. The young Avatar continues to try to get the heiress to talk to her but it was proving to be difficult. Asami wasn't talking and this causes Korra to worry. The paler girl tells her everything and she does mean **EVERYTHING**. It's not like her to not say anything.

"'Sami, please talk to me" Korra said pleading.

Still nothing. The young Avatar was fed up with all silence. She walks in front of her friend to see that she has tears running down her face.

"Asami, what's wrong? What happened?" Korra asked really concerned about her friend.

Asami couldn't take it anymore and breaks down. The darker girl pulls the paler girl into a tight hug. It hurts her to see her friend in pain and she hasn't seen her cry since her father died. He died from an incurable disease a few years ago. Whatever it is, it must be huge to set Asami off.

"I-I saw h-him" Asami said through tears.

"Saw who?" Korra asked confused.

"M-Mako. I saw h-him kissing a-another girl" Asami said hugging Korra tighter.

Korra couldn't believe it. She knew that Mako was really stupid but this is Mako that they were talking about. He would do something this dumb and get caught. The young Avatar wanted to go find the bastard and rip his head off for hurting Asami like this but has more pressing matters at the moment. She couldn't leave her like this.

The shorter girl whispers soothing words into the taller girl's ear while rubbing circles on her back. Lately, the couple have breaking up and making up a lot lately with Mako being the cause of it. If it was one thing, it was another and Korra couldn't make heads or tails of it all. She decided to be a good friend and be there for Asami. The taller girl wipes her eyes and smiles at the shorter girl.

She could always count on Korra to be there for her and make her feel better. Asami doesn't know what she would do without the young Avatar to help her.

"Hey, there's a smile. Better?" Korra asked smiling.

"Yea, thanks Korra. I needed a hug" Asami said smiling back.

"No prob, what do you wanna do now? You have me for a few hours and we can do anything you want"

"Anything?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, anything. Name and we'll do it" Korra said wanting to put her friend in a better head space.

Asami thought about it for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head. A smirk was slowly forming her face and it was making the darker girl uncomfortable. She doesn't like that look on the taller girl's face and knows that she's in deep shit. Korra knows that smirk all too well and she wasn't going to like whatever Asami was planning. The paler girl wraps her arm around the darker girl's shoulders.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that you're gonna torture me?"

"I'm not gonna torture you. I'm just gonna make you watch the Twilight movies with me" Asami said grinning.

"Noooooo! Anything but that! It's pure torture" Korra yelled gripping her hair.

The young Avatar hates the Twilight movies and the heiress knows that. All those vampires in those movies aren't real vampires. For one, vampires don't sparkle and two they don't fall in love with humans. They drink their blood. Asami could get Korra to watch Twilight with the right encouragement.

"Please Korra, I'll get my mind off of Mako and I'll feed you" Asami said sticking out her bottom lip.

Korra wish that Asami wouldn't do this to her. She couldn't help of the things that she could do that bottom lip that she was sticking out. The darker girl is weak and whipped.

"Fine but you better help me" Korra said sighing.

"Thank you, Korra" Asami said grinning.

* * *

**I am sorry if I offended anyone who actually likes Twilight but I just don't like. Vampires aren't supposed to fall in love in humans but that's just my opinion. Tell me what you think of this new KorrAsami that I'm writing but please no flames. **

End of ch. 1


	2. Girls' Night In

United Republic High ch. 2

* * *

Korra walked Asami home which was a pent house on the nice side of Republic City. The raven haired girl is loaded with money since Future Industries is the biggest transportation company in the city. Asami's mom isn't home yet since she was working. The older girl's mom took over the company after her father Hiroshi died. Hiroshi created Future Industries from the ground and a generous loan.

The taller girl plans to take over when she was ready and the shorter girl thinks Asami will be a great CEO. Asami outs her satchel on her desk chair while Korra flops onto the older girl's queen sized bed. She knows that the next couple of hours are gonna be pure unadulterated hell for her. The raven haired girl searches through her DVDs for her Twilight DVD.

She opens it and puts it in the DVD player that's connected to a plasma screen TV. The young Avatar groans as she torture begins with the young heiress sitting next to her. 2 hours later. Korra was ready to bash her brains in but Asami promised to feed her after New Moon was over. The shorter girl wasn't sure if she was gonna through another 2 hours of torture.

She couldn't understand how her friend could possibly like this crap. Vampires as blood-sucking killing machines, not sparkling pretty boy.

"_It's does explain why she's dating Mako though_" Korra thought chuckling to herself.

Another 2 hours has gone by and Korra was prepared to gorge out her eyes.

"I'm starting to think that you're mad at me" Korra said rolling onto her stomach.

"Hehehe why do you say that?" Asami asked smiling.

"Because you're making me watch this crap. It makes no freaking sense" Korra said shaking her head.

"It's romantic" Asami said smiling.

"It must be the kind that make you wanna vomit romance then. We're having a Blade marathon"

"Whatever you say" Asami said getting up.

She did promise to feed Korra after they watched the movie and she always keeps her promises. The paler girl decided to make pizza. She gathered the ingredients that needed and got started. Asami rolled the dough flat then poured the tomato sauce on top. She spread the cheese and pepperoni on last before putting it in the oven.

The taller girl cleaned up the mess when she heard the front door opened. Asami sees that it's her mother and looks beautiful even though she looks tired. People always told the teen that she's a mirror image of her mother and it gives her a warm and proud feeling. Ming Sato always kept her long hair in a bun to keep it out of her face with two chopsticks in it, light purple eye shadow, a bit of blush on her cheeks, and red lipstick. The paler girl always thought that she could never compared with her mother's beauty but it doesn't mean that she doesn't try.

"Hey mother, you're home" Asami said smiling.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Ming asked Asami on the forehead.

"It's… okay but I'm kind of torturing Korra with girly movies" Asami said causing them both to laugh.

They know that the darker girl hates girly movies or anything remotely girly. Korra is such a tomboy and they have been trying to bring out her girly side if she has one. It's proving to be very difficult since the girl is stubborn as hell.

"Try not to torture her too much or you might break her. I'll be in the office if you need me" Ming said joking.

"Okay" Asami said going back into the kitchen.

She opened the oven a little to check on the pizza. It wasn't done yet and the paler girl closes the oven. She turns to see Korra standing in front of her causing them both to jump in shock. Asami puts a hand to her chest to calm herself.

"Korra, don't do that" Asami said frowning.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one that scared me" Korra said frowning.

"Did you need something?"

"Is the pizza ready yet? I'm starving" Korra said rubbing her stomach.

"Not, yet, we got another 20 minutes" Asami said shaking her head.

Korra pouted and the taller girl just laughs at her. The darker girl is always impatient when it comes to food or anything that doesn't come easy to her.

"Oh your cell phone was ringing and I wasn't sure if I should've answered it or not" Korra said handing Asami her phone.

The young heiress looks at it and there was 10 unanswered calls and 8 unread texts from the one and only Mako. Asami knows why he was calling her and she doesn't want to hear his excuses. She's done with him and his bull-shit. It's the same thing every time and the fire bender with never change. The young Avatar can see that her friend is on edge and knows why.

"I don't understand why he just can't take a hint. I don't want to take to him or hear what he has to say. It's the same thing every time" Asami said ranting.

The darker teen just stood there, silently as the paler teen vents her feelings. She knows that Asami needs to get this off of her chest. The young heiress rants for about 10 minutes before finally calming down. The young Avatar couldn't believe some of the stuff that came out of the raven haired girl's moth but was impressed. The timer on the oven went off meaning that the pizza was done.

Asami put on the oven mittens before pulling the pizza out. She sets it on the stove and puts the mittens away. The taller girl cuts the pizza into eight slices and the shorter girl tries to grab a slice but Asami slaps her hand away. Korra pouts and rubs her "injured" hand.

"It's hot and I don't want you burning yourself" Asami motherly.

"You sounded like your mom for a second there" Korra said laughing a little.

"For a good reason, you still have to watch Eclipse with me" Asami said smirking.

"Good thing you haven't brought the last 2 movies" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"Not yet but I will" Asami said laughing a little.

Korra groaned as Asami carried the pizza into her room. She puts in Eclipse as the darker girl starts stuffing her face. The paler takes a slice as the movies begins. Halfway through, Korra fell asleep from eating 5 slices while Asami ate 3. The movies end and the young Avatar wakes up, groggily. "Thank the Spirits, it's over" Korra said sitting up.

Asami rolls her eyes as she puts the movie back in its case. Korra looked at her wristwatch and it's a little but after 10. She has to go because she has air bending training in the morning with Tenzin.

"Hey 'Sami, I have to go. I'll see you later" Korra said standing up.

"Don't go, Korra… please" Asami said pouting.

She doesn't want to be alone. The darker teen looked at her friend with a look of sympathy but knows the consequences of being late to training tomorrow. Tenzin will chew her out and double her training session. Korra saw the pout on the young heiress' face and her will power was weakening. That pout will be the death of her.

"Okay, I'll stay but I'm blaming you if Tenzin kills me tomorrow" Korra said sighing a little.

"Thanks Korra" Asami said smiling.

Korra rolls her eyes as Asami goes to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. The young Avatar takes off her school clothes which she wears a black tank top and silver basketball shorts underneath. She put her clothes in her backpack. The young heiress returns in a pink frilly nightgown to see that Korra already changed.

"It's hard to believe that you wear an extra set of clothes" Asami said shaking her head.

Korra just shrugged but couldn't help staring at what Asami was wearing. The nightgown barely came down to the middle of her thigh and it was showing a lot of skin.

"_This is gonna be a loooooong night_" Korra thought shaking her head.

"Hey, let me brush her hair"

The young Avatar stared at the young heiress like she grew a second head. She heard what the taller girl say but having a hard time processing it.

"Um why?" Korra asked confused.

"Because I never seen you with it down. You always wear it in wolf tails" Asami said shrugging.

"Yea cause it looks good in wolf tails. I don't look good with my hair down" Korra said unsure.

"Have you ever tried it?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well no but-"

"No buts. There's a first time for everything so come here" Asami said patting the space in front of her.

Korra sighed a little and sat in front of Asami on the bed. The raven haired girl sat on her knees and took out the accessories in her friend's hair. The shorter girl's hair fell a little bit passed her shoulder blades. The taller girl never knew that the darker girl's hair was this long or this soft. The paler girl grabs her brush from her dresser and started brushing.

"_She should wear it down more often_"

"Hey Korra, am I always talking about Mako?" Asami asked curious.

"Uhhhh noooo, why would you say that?" Korra asked tensing up.

The raven haired girl knows that Korra was lying. She knows the Avatar like the back of her hand. When the darker girl lies, she tenses up and looks out the corner of her eyes to avoid eye contact.

"Korra, I know you're lying. You can tell me the truth" Asami said.

"Well kinda" Korra said sighing.

"I figured as much and I'm sorry for being a horrible friend" Asami said setting the brush down.

She's always dumping her relationship problems on Korra. The young heiress never asked about the Avatar about her relationship problems. Hell, the taller girl doesn't even know if the shorter girl has a relationship or if she likes someone. Korra would never say that Asami is a horrible friend but she know that she is.

"You're not a horrible friend" Korra said turning to face Asami.

"Korra, I don't know if you're in relationship or not. You never come to me about relationship problems" Asami said sadly.

"Well, I don't have to come to you about relationship problems because I'm in not a relationship so now you know" Korra said smiling a little.

"Do you like anyone?" Asami asked curious.

"Huh?" Korra asked caught off guard by the question.

"Do you?"

Korra blushes and looks away. This conversion took a weird and awkward turn for the young Avatar. She wasn't comfortable with answering the question.

"You do! Who is it?" Asami asked squealing.

"I plead the 5th" Korra said not saying anything.

"Come on Korra, tell me. Who is it? Is it a girl or guy?" Asami asked barding Korra with questions.

The young Avatar was not giving anything up to keep her friendship. The young heiress starts tickling the darker girl because she knows that she's ticklish. Korra was dying with laughing but she wasn't saying anything. This went on for about 5 minutes until Asami gave up. "You know, I'm gonna find out" Asami said climbing of Korra.

"Over my dead body" Korra said catching her breath.

"That can be arranged" Asami said smirking.

Korra stared at her friend in shock causing her to laughing.

"I'm kidding" Asami said laughing.

"Riiiiiight, that's what she said" Korra said rolling her eyes.

The two climbed under the sheet and go to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a new day.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Love Sucks

United Republic High ch. 3

* * *

Korra woke up the next morning in a rather familiar room but it wasn't hers. It's her best friend/crush's room: Asami Sato. The darer girl remembers that she spent the night here in order to comfort her friend. The paler girl was still asleep and had turned over towards Korra, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's waist. Korra tenses up at the sudden contact, knowing that she has to get out of the taller girl's grip.

The young Avatar has been able to control herself around the young heiress but lately it's becoming harder and harder to do with how her body reacts to Asami. Korra wriggles out of the paler girl's grip and slings her backpack over her shoulder. The darker girl slowly tip-toes towards the door when a voice stops her in her tracks.

"Were you planning to leave without telling me?"

Korra mutters something under breath. She was so close of getting out of the room without Asami noticing. She turned to see the taller girl staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No, it's not l-like that. It looked like you were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you" Korra said laughing nervously.

"Even so, you still should've woken up to tell me that you were leaving. I don't want to wake up and wonder if something happened to you" Asami said sitting up.

"Oh come on, what could possibly happen to me. I'm the Avatar" Korra said cockily.

Korra's heart swelled at the thought that Asami was worried about her safety. She's more than capable of protecting herself. No one would dare challenge her. The paler girl knows that the darker girl can protect herself but it doesn't stop her from worrying. Lately there have been more talk about Equalists wanting to take over and get rid of bending permanently. The taller girl wasn't worried about herself since she's a non-bender but the shorter girl has more to lose than she does.

"A lot could happen" Asami said gripping her bed sheets.

She had lost her father already and doesn't want to lose her best friend to some crazy mad man. Korra walked over to Asami and hugged her. She knows that the heiress was just looking out for her.

"Don't worry, let's hope that Tenzin doesn't try to take my head off before homeroom" Korra said joking.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Asami said hugging Korra back.

Korra walked out of Asami's house and air scooter to the ferry so she could get to the Air Temples. The darker girl barely makes it in time and leaving some mild destruction in her wake. It was a 20 minute ride before the young Avatar made it onto solid ground and silently sneaks in. She was a few steps from her room and almost home free.

"Korra, where in the Spirit World were you last night!"

"_Dammit! Today is just not my day_"

"I had to help my friend with something and I kost track of time" Korra said nervously.

"What could you possibly being doing that caused you to lose track of time?! Do you remember that you had training this morning!" Tenzin yelled angrily.

Tenzin is getting sick and tired of Korra, not taking her Avatar duties seriously. She is tap dancing on his patience and it's barely seven in the morning.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had a friend that needed my help and I will not turn my back on people who need me" Korra said glaring at the air nomad.

Tenzin was about to say something when Pema walked in and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Tenzin, calm down. Korra was helping a friend and she lost track of the time. Korra, you should get ready for school" Pema said smiling.

Korra glared at Tenzin one last time and turned towards her room. The air nomad sighed and rubbed his eyes. He's getting too old for this.

"Pema, Korra need s to take her Avatar duties more seriously" Tenzin said frowning.

"Korra does take her duties seriously. She maybe be the Avatar but she is also a 17 year old girl. Korra deserves to have a life since she spent most of it training and learning all four elements. Give her a little slack" Pema said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Tenzin sighs, knowing that his wife is right as always. He should give Korra a little more slack than he does. Korra quickly changed into her school uniform and grabbing her backpack. The young Avatar grabs a energy bar from the pantry and makes a break for the ferry. Korra jumps onto the deck with the energy bar hanging from her mouth.

She eat it as the ferry makes it way towards Republic City and to United Republic High. It's where all the teenagers go to school in Republic City and Korra is a senior this time. She's prepared for whatever is thrown her way. The Avatar makes her way towards her locker when she runs into Bolin. He was smiling happily at her. The earth bender was wearing a white button-down shirt with a green t-shirt underneath and black pants.

"Hey Korra" Bolin said happily.

"Hey Bo, how are you so happy in the morning. Mornings are evil" Korra said groaning.

"I guess I'm a morning person. Where were you yesterday?" Bolin asked curious.

"Nowhere important" Korra said shrugging.

They continued to talk until the shorter teen stopped, wide eyed. Bolin turned to see what she was staring at and it was Asami. She's playing tonsil hockey with Mako of all people. Korra felt like her heart was being shattered into a millions piece. Why could Asami do this to her? Why would she get back with him after everything he's done?

"Are you okay, Korra?" Bolin asked concerned.

The Avatar took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She should be used to the bullshit by now and this is no different. Why did she think that anything would change? The taller girl doesn't see her as anything but a really good friend. She should just accept and move on.

"No, I'm not but I gotta learn to deal with it" Korra said in monotone.

Bolin was thrown for a loop. He wasn't expecting Korra to sound like that. He didn't know what to say or do to make her friend feel better. Korra walked towards her locker and popped the combination to gather her books for her first three classes. The heiress pulled away from Mako to see her friend.

"Hey Korra" Asami said smiling.

The darker girl looks up and nods her greeting before closing the locker. She doesn't trust her voice at the moment. The shorter teen heads to her first period with a word.

"_That was weird_" Asami thought frowning.

She doesn't read into it but throughout the day, Korra went through her classes like mechatank. She doesn't respond much unless spoken to or necessary. Bolin is becoming more and more worried about the Avatar. The darker teen seems to staying steer clear of anyone and everyone especially Asami and Mako. She seems okay with just him but she's seems sad and broken.

The last bell rang and Korra made a beeline for the ferry and Bolin couldn't catch her. Asami was worried about how weird her friend has been acting all day. She noticed that the Avatar has been making an effort to avoid her at all cost and it's proving difficult since they have 5 classes together. The heiress wanted to talk to Korra about it but she has a date with Mako in a little bit. She'll talk to the shorter teen tomorrow and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

End of ch. 3


End file.
